Baby Face
by Maakason
Summary: AU. Edward's the rich boy with the 'perfect' life. Jacob's the prostitute that's made him question everything.
1. Addictive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"I knew you'd be back," the tanned boy smirked.

He leaned into the silver Volvo as the window rolled down, revealing a handsome pale beauty at the wheel. The stranger avoided making eye contact with the boy standing outside of his car, instead focusing on the steering wheel he held in his grip.

"Don't get the wrong idea." he mumbled softly-so softly that the darker of the two almost didn't catch it.

"This is the last time-I won't be back here again"

"Sure. Whatever you say sweetheart...same place I presume?"

The pale man nodded stiffly.

Sighing in amusement-and rolling his eyes at a couple of his friends on the curb- the boy walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in. his gaze swept over the driver appreciatively, the man blushing under his intense stare. The boy smirked, not sure why he took such satisfaction in the way he affected the other.

"You seemed to be in a bit of a hurry last time and we never really got to names, but it seems we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other…." he stretched out a strong hand, throwing on one of his most blinding smiles.

"The name's Jacob."

The pale man looked like he wanted to protest the notion of them seeing each other more but he just sighed, and grabbed the other's hand.

"Edward."

* * *

**A.N.: i know- it's short as hell and the way i did this may look a little wierd (bear with me). i promise it will get much longer as i get into more chapters! (that is of course if anyone thinks this is a good idea or not...*cough*review*cough*)**


	2. Paramour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"So who is she?"

Edward came to a halt in the dimly lit hall, startled, and looked over at Jacob.

"Who?" he questioned, confused.

"The girl you've been cheating on."

"How-"

Jacob cut him off with a raised hand.

"Ed, I've been doing this for a while now." he chuckled slightly. "I know which ones are single and which ones aren't."

As they continued their long trek down the hall, Edward wondered exactly how long 'a while' really was. For some reason, the thought of Jacob having other 'clients' made his gut twist uncomfortably. The russet skinned Adonis must've misread the expression on his face for guilt, because when they finally made it to their designated room- just before Edward could put the key in the door-Jacob stopped him with a hand.

"Don't feel too bad Ed. It's not like you're the only one who's done this."

Jacob took the key and opened the door, leading Edward inside. He turned on the lights, throwing the key on a little side table by the door. He turned to face Edward and watched in amusement as the paler of the two looked down, flustered.

"You don't have to be embarrassed sweetheart." he pulled Edward close to him, pressing their lips together.

"I don't bite." he trailed kisses down Edwards's neck, moving up to his ear to nip at it slightly

"Much."

Edward flushed, suppressing a shiver as Jacob's deep, throaty laugh trickled through his ear. He swallowed thickly, trying to compose himself.

"Don't get too comfortable. I already told you that this was the last time." he breathed out.

"Yeah you did." Edward felt the curve of a smile against his neck. "That's what you said last time too. And the time after that." he kissed Edward's neck in between sentences. "And the time after that!"

Edward started to pull away, angered, but Jacob held on fast. They stood there, staring at each other for a long second.

"I mean it this time." Edward said, voice firm. Jacob almost believed him.

"Okay," Jacob said, holding up a hand in surrender. He led Edward over to the bed, gently pushing him down until he lay on his back.

"Whatever you say."

...

_2 months later..._

"Can I get you anything else sir?"

The bronze haired beauty slowly looked up under long eyelashes, taking in a stunning and curvaceous red head. He allowed his gaze to purposely slide up and down her frame a bit longer than necessary-long legs, wide hips, slender waist, full breast, and pouty lips-finally meeting her hooded jade eyes which were giving him what he assumed was her best 'come hither' look.

"No that'll be all." Edward smiled, amused, at the slightly too friendly waitress and watched as she sauntered off, looking a little disappointed. He wondered idly whether he should've tried harder to pretend he had some interest in her, or if he'd been believable enough.

_'Always keeping up appearances.'_

"-ward, are you listening to me?"

He focused his attention back to the annoyed pixie sitting across from him, her arms crossed expectantly.

"Of course I was Alice." he reassured her. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure you were. How am I supposed to get anything done if you keep spacing out?"

"I'm sorry if I'm holding you up." he muttered dryly. "God forbid that four months isn't enough time to plan _MY_ wedding." he put on a mock look of horror, his sister giggling behind her hand.

"You are hopeless! If I wasn't here I can't imagine how you'd plan this thing."

_'I preferably wouldn't be planning it at all'_ he thought to himself.

As if she had read his mind, her grin slipped from her face.

"This is what you want isn't it?"

_'Is it?'_

"Of course it is." he put on a fake smile. "Bella and I have been engaged all of our lives-she _is_ my life. Who else is there to keep the 'blue blood' pure? Certainly not you."

Alice looked down guiltily at that. She had been the only one of her siblings to not only _not_ marry her betrothed, but also to marry outside of their bloodline-a bartender she'd met while vacationing in Texas. She still wasn't on the best speaking terms with most of the family.

"And Rosalie can't have kids," he continued. "As Carlisle loves to say, I'm our 'last hope'." he had to smile at that even if the words were bitter.

"You shouldn't have to do this-you don't even love her." she said softly. "It's not fair."

Edward reached across the table to grasp her little hand in his.

"Of course I love her-I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with her aren't I?"

His sister still looked dubious.

"We're going to be very happy together." he tried to reassure her. "I'll be okay."

_'Won't I?'_

...

After they'd eaten their fill they said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Edward got into his car and quickly drove off, his mind wandering. Would he be okay? For as long as he could remember he'd always been told how to act, what to do, and what to say. He'd always known what his family had expected of him-to marry Bella and to never bring disgrace to their name- and he'd never questioned it. Bella was a sweet girl; pretty enough-he didn't know why what had seemed like such a certainty in his life now only looked distant and unsure.

"I thought you said you weren't coming around anymore."

Or maybe he did.

"Just get in Jake." he sighed.

He wondered when they'd gotten familiar enough to start using nicknames.

He kept his eyes facing forward as he heard the click of his passenger door opening; the slam of it being shut. He subtly inhaled the new scent that invaded the car-he didn't know how to explain it, but the smell reminded him of sunshine-and after hearing the click of a seatbelt, began to drive off.

'What am I doing?' he wondered to himself. Here he was, Edward Cullen, with a great life and a beautiful fiancé. Why was he messing it all up? What was it about this boy that had him coming back for more, even though he knew it was wrong? He didn't even want to think of what would happen if Carlisle found out. The humiliation, the disgrace….the shame. He didn't think he could stand to see that look of disgust and disappointment on his face. And what of Bella? Alice? What would they think of him if they knew that every weekand for the last two months he'd been screwing a pr-

"Ed?"

Edward jumped slightly, startled. He'd forgotten that Jacob was even there. At the feel of a warm-too warm- hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to look at him for the first time since he'd gotten in the car. He felt himself lean into the touch slightly, helplessly lost in the most intoxicating dark brown eyes he'd ever seen. His thoughts calmed down, and suddenly he couldn't remember why he'd thought this had been a bad idea in the first place.

"Pull over."

_'What?'_

Edward looked at Jacob questioningly but none the less complied, pulling off to the side of the road. Without saying a word Jacob got out of the car, slamming the door closed. Silence engulfed the vehicle as Edward sat there; utterly confused and unprepared when his own door was wrenched open.

"Scoot over."

Still not seeing where this was going, he nonetheless felt himself maneuver his body until he was in the passenger seat. Jacob climbed in and restarted the car, pulling back out onto the road. Edward watched, transfixed, as Jacob began driving in a completely different direction from their intended destination.

"Um, the hotel is-"

"We're not going to the hotel."

Edward sighed, frustrated. "Then where are we-"

He was abruptly cut off by Jacob pressing their lips together, kissing him softly. they both pulled away slightly, keeping their foreheads together for a moment.

"Do you trust me?"

Edward nodded, dazed.

"Yes."

Jacob leaned back, fixing his eyes on the road.

"Then shut up, and don't ask any more questions until we get there. I promise we'll fuck later."

Jacob grinned at the growing flush spreading across Edwards face. The bronze haired man made himself comfortable, leaning his head on the cool glass of the window and watching the trees fly past.

"Hey."

He looked over at Jacob's sudden change in tone.

"You're gonna be okay."

* * *

**A.N.: _Really _sorry for the wait! (and sorry that this isn't really that long) but i'm going to try my best to get the next chapter out much quicker!**


	3. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Edward woke to the sound of tires crunching up a gravel trail. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of a small tan house with a porch and a garden.

"We're here." Jacob said softly.

The russet skinned man slowed the car to a stop, shutting the engine off. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Where are we?" Edward finally asked.

If Edward didn't know any better, he'd have said that a look akin to vulnerability crossed the usually smug face.

"Ed, while you're here I need you to just keep quiet about...what I do. Ok?"

Edward didn't get a chance to respond before Jacob opened the car door and got out. Even more confused than ever, he opened his own door and followed him towards the entrance of the house. Edward noted that they must not've been on the road for too long because it was still night out. As he moved closer to Jacob and the house, he found himself looking up at the night sky.

'Wow'

Jacob grinned as if he'd read his thoughts.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?"

It was mesmerizing. He'd never seen so many stars in his life. The sky was practically on fire with millions of tiny lights that seemed just out of his reach. They both watched the stars in a comfortable silence. Neither of them noticed the flicker of a curtain in the front window or the sound of the front door opening.

"Jake!"

All of a sudden a shadowed figure flew out of the house and barreled into Jacob, nearly knocking him over. Jacob chuckled, embracing the figure.

"Hey Seth."

...

"Seth's been in my custody since he was ten. He's almost sixteen now."

They were seated at the kitchen table, both nursing cups of hot chocolate. Seth was in the living room watching TV.

"His parents were close family friends. When Seth was smaller, there was an accident." he paused to take a sip at his drink. "Drunk driver. Seth's whole family was killed, along with the guy that hit 'em. He was the only survivor.

"After he'd gotten out of the hospital, dad and I took him in and we thought everything would turn out ok." he let out a humorless chuckle. "Soon after that my father was diagnosed with cancer, and before I knew what hit me we were buried in hospital bills and debt. He died later that spring.

"I was barely eighteen; a high school drop-out with more money problems than I knew what to do with-not to mention a little kid to take care of. My dad owned a car shop not too far out, but after he passed none of his clients trusted me with their business. I had to close the shop down, and there went my last source of income. I was scared-perhaps a little foolish. But more than that I was desperate.

"One night, I was out job hunting when I was approached by this man-older guy, looked real rich. He told me I had a pretty face and asked if I wanted to make some money..." he trailed off.

"And you've been doing this ever since." Edward finished.

"Yeah." Jacob said.

Edward looked down at his cup, trying to process this newfound information.

"I know what you're probably thinking." Edward looked up as Jacob began to speak again.

"You're probably thinking that there _had_ to be a better option than to resort to something like this. I could've found a way to make it work. I could've found a more respectable job. Fact of the matter is, respectful don't pay the bills. I can make more in a week doing this than I'd make in a month at some dead-end diner.

"That kid in there?" he pointed behind him in the general direction of the living room. "That kid is smart. He's got great grades; never gets into trouble." he leaned forward into his chair. "I have no doubt in my mind that he's going places, and I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure he gets everything he needs."

Jacob put his elbows on the table, burying his face in his hands.

"He's all I got left." he whispered.

Edward reached out a hesitant hand, resting it on a broad shoulder. Jacob looked up at him, questioning.

"You're a good person Jake. Seth's lucky to have you."

Jacob smiled at him. It was a genuine smile devoid of any kind of smugness, and it took Edwards breath away. Jacob stood up, gesturing for Edward to do the same.

"Come on," he said still smiling. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping"

Edward stalled, looking from him to where Seth was warily. Jacob laughed.

"Don't worry" he teased. I won't try anything. Tonight."

Jacob made his way toward the stairs and Edward had no choice but to follow.

...

This time Edward was awoken by the smell of what can only be described as breakfast. He made his way out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"You're up."

Edward watched as Jacob broke an egg into a large frying pan, throwing the shells into an open trashcan at the end of the stove top. Seth was sitting at the table, waiting impatiently for Jacob to finish cooking. Edward went to sit across from the pouting teenager.

"Jake!" he whined loudly. "I'm dying over here! Hurry up!"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Get over yourself, it's almost done." he snapped, though his tone of voice didn't match the fond smile on his face. Seth sulked silently, turning his attention to Edward.

"So you're a friend of Jacobs'?" he questioned. "Jacob never brings anyone over. Is that your car out there? How'd you two meet?"

Edward flushed slightly at the sudden interrogation, but managed to keep his face neutral.

"It's my car. And we just ah- we kind of bumped into each other."

Seth waited for him to elaborate. Fortunately he didn't have to.

"Ah! Sh-"

Both occupants of the table looked up, startled. Jacob was shaking his hand up and down, face scrunched up in pain.

"What happened?" Seth questioned.

"Burned my hand on the stupid pan." he muttered between clenched teeth.

Edward got up quickly, making his way over to Jacob.

"Well hurry up and put it under some cold water" he scolded, taking Jacob's hand to do just that. "Jesus, its basic first aid."

He turned on the faucet, the cold water rushing over both of their hands. They stood there for a minute, and when Edward looked up from their hands he realized that Jacob had been staring at him the whole time. He felt himself flush.

"Thank you" Jacob said softly.

"No problem." Edward said in just as low of a tone.

A throat cleared behind them. They both looked back to see Seth smirking at them like he knew something they didn't.

"So Jacob," he began, smirk still in place. "I was thinking about going to the County Fair later tonight. You wanna bring you're ah, friend with you?" he put quotation marks around the word friend.

This time it was Jacob's turn to get flustered.

"Uh, I don't think-" he began

"I'll go," Edward interrupted.

Jacob looked at him, surprised.

"Are you sure?" Jacob said cautiously. "You don't have to go if you want to get back home."

Edward nodded.

"I'm sure."

...

The Fair was amazing; lights everywhere, kids running around laughing, and the smell of popcorn thick in the air.

"What do you want to do next?" Jacob grinned at Edward.

Seth had long ago ditched them to go hang out with a group of his friends from school. It was just them two and they'd been on pretty much everything except for the really kiddie stuff.

"How about that one?" Edward pointed to the huge Ferris wheel standing in the middle of the whole fair.

They made their way over to the big wheel, and waited in line until it was finally their turn to get on. They sat beside each other in the cart and lifted off enough to free the next cart, allowing another couple of people could get on. This went on for a couple of minutes before they finally took off at a constant speed.

Edward watched as they rose high into the air, giving them a great view of the whole fair, and then descended down until they were almost touching the ground before the whole process started all over again.

All of a sudden there was a lurch, and the Ferris wheel came to a complete stop, lights flickering dangerously. They waited for a couple of minutes, but when the lights failed to come back on- and a small crowd began to gather down on the floor- it became evident that they were stuck. Jacob slouched down, getting comfortable. He pulled Edward into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Edward tensed for a moment before relaxing in his arms. He suddenly grabbed at Jacob's left hand.

"You should've put something on this hand-" he broke off, taking a closer look. "What happened to the burn?"

Jacob's hand was completely unharmed.

"Oh yeah." Jacob said a bit sheepishly. "I kind of lied about that. You looked like you were drowning over there with Seth so I figured I'd help you out a little bit. I'd have told you sooner, but you were acting so concerned about me that I couldn't help but play it out a little bit. It was cute." Edward could practically hear the smirk in that sentence. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but couldn't control the small smile that graced his features.

"Speaking of, I'm sorry Seth forced the invite on you like that. I know Fairs probably aren't your thing right?"

Edward twisted his head around to look at Jacob.

"It's fine. I enjoyed myself." he smiled slightly. "I've never been to a Fair before."

"Oh?" Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Well I'm glad you had a good time-with the exception of us being stuck on this Ferris wheel."

Edward turned his head back to face the front of their cart.

"Actually, I wanted to say thank you for taking me here. I had fun tonight-this is probably the most fun I've had in years." he relaxed farther into Jacob's chest, closing his eyes. "I'm _honored_ to be stuck in this Ferris wheel with you."

Jacob brought a hand to his pocket, taking out his cell phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Seth. Yeah, we're stuck up here but we'll be okay-listen. I need you to stay at a friend's house tonight. Ha ha, you're hilarious. Ok, love you too. Bye."

He hung up, putting his cell back into his pocket.

"Edward."

"Hmmm?"

"When we get home tonight I'm going to make love to you."

"Ok"

...

"Her name is Bella."

Jacob showed no sign of being surprised by the admission, instead just nodding his head. They lay there in bed, naked, Jacob leaning against the headboard with Edward's head on his chest. He ran his fingers through his employer's bronze hair.

"You two married?"

"Engaged." Edward said his voice sounding like he was a million miles away. "We're going to be married in four months."

Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"So what are you doing here?"

Edward looked down, even though Jacob couldn't see him.

"I don't know" he whispered. "We've been engaged for as long as I can remember. I've always been told that she's the one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with, but-" he broke off.

"Do you even want to be with her?" Jacob asked, voice soft.

Edward finally twisted around to look Jacob in the eye. Alice had asked him the same question just yesterday, and he'd given an answer without hesitation. He'd given the appropriate answer.

The expected answer.

But as he once again lost himself in those dark brown eyes, he found that he didn't want to lie.

He didn't have to.

"No."

* * *

**a.n.: Yay! i got this one out a little quicker! sorry if it's a little too wordy but i needed to get jacob's background out there somehow. if you see any erors or there's something i didnt clarify please tell me! **


	4. Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Edward opened the door to his apartment with a tired sigh. He walked inside, taken back by the surprisingly big pile of mail accumulating in front of his door.

_'Strange'_ he thought to himself._ 'I've only been gone for a couple of days.'_

He'd stayed with Jacob and Seth for a while longer- he just couldn't bring himself to leave. By the third day though, he knew he'd have to get back on his side of town.

He _did_ have a wedding to plan.

In the time he'd been away, he'd had a great time getting to know Seth. Jacob was right-he was a good kid. A little childish, but his personality was refreshing. He'd also been able to see a different side of Jacob. He was less smirky around Seth; his smiles more genuine. Seth had said something about Jacob smiling more than he'd ever seen while Edward had been there, but Jacob had quickly changed the subject.

His train of thought was interrupted by his phone suddenly vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, humming slightly.

"Hello?"

"Edward!"

Edward's stomach lurched uncomfortably. He tried to keep his voice light.

"Hey mom."

It wasn't that Edward didn't enjoy talking to his mother, but lately conversation had been difficult. She seemed so excited about the wedding coming up. How could he even begin to tell her that he was dreading the whole thing?

"Edward, are you there?"

He snapped to attention, ignoring his unease.

"I'm here."

"Well is everything alright? You haven't been answering your phone."

"Everything's fine mom." he said slowly, confused. "It's only been a couple of days since I last talked to you."

A long silence from the other end.

"Mom?"

"Edward...no one's talked to you in almost two weeks."

He almost dropped his phone, shocked. His gazed traveled to the large pile of mail that now lay on the table.

_'Oh.'_

"You're father wants to talk to you."

Immediately, Edwards frame stiffened. He straightened his back involuntarily even though no one was there to see it, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Ok. Put him on."

"Alright. I love y-"

Her voice cut off. He knew it was because the phone had been taken; could feel the change in the atmosphere even before he began to speak.

"Edward."

"Hello father."

"You've caused a lot of unnecessary worry. I trust you haven't been doing anything that would embarrass me."

"No sir." Edward swallowed thickly as he heard shifting on the other end-his father moving away from his mother no doubt.

"Really?" Carlisle lowered his voice by a few octaves. "Because I have it on good authority that you've been less than savory."

_'He knows.'_ Edward thought. He tried to keep himself calm.

"I don't know what you mean sir."

"I think you do Edward."

"...I-"

"If all that's going to come out of your mouth is idiotic excuses then do us both a favor and don't speak unless I ask you to. Though I have to say that I _am_ pretty interested in what the hell you think you're doing playing house with that whore. What, did you think I didn't notice? You've been sneaking around for months; no one knows what you're doing. What would your mother say if she knew? Your brother and sister? "

Edward tried to speak, but his throat constricted barely enabling him to breathe.

"I raised you better than this and I have too much riding on this wedding for you to screw it up now. I'll let you have your fun with this boy for a bit longer, but understand this. You are my son and I'll be _damned_ if any boy of mine is taking it up the ass." By now, Carlisle's voice had risen in volume. "You are going to marry to Isabella Swan, and that is _final_!" He sighed deeply. "Is that clear Edward? You can speak now."

"Yes sir." Edward managed.

"Remember your place Edward. I've provided everything for you since you were born-you've never worked a day in your life. Don't play games with me. If I wanted to I could leave you without a penny to your name. Get that whore out of your system and be ready to take on your responsibilities. Is _that_ clear?"

"Yes sir."

"I know that you'll make the right choice in the end, but I think I'll make it easier for you. Come over right now. We have matters to discuss."

...

"How do you like this one?"

Edward put on his most charming smile.

"It's perfect."

The brunette girl sitting across from him sighed, biting her lip.

"That's what you said about the last three."

Edward struggled to hold back an irritated sigh.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm just really tired. They were all good okay?" he smiled at her again, this time showing all of his teeth.

She smiled sweetly, a slightly dazed look glazing over her eyes.

"It's ok. I don't really care what kind of cake we get anyway."

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he closed them, pinching at the bridge of his nose slightly. He didn't know why he had to come to the cake tasting. It didn't matter what he picked-Alice would just over throw his decision for hers anyway.

Not for the first time that week his mind went back to what had happened once he'd gotten to Carlisle's house.

_'I've got tell Jacob'_ he thought.

"Edward? Are you sure you're okay?"

He opened his eyes to look at the mousy girl in front of him. Taking in her concerned expression, he chastised himself for letting his 'perfect fiancé' facade slip at a time like this.

It seemed like as the big day drew nearer, it was getting harder to fake.

"I'm fine," he tried to reassure her.

Edward brought his fork down, cutting out a small piece of one of the many colorful cakes littering their table. He popped it into his mouth, forcing himself to swallow. As he prepared to take another bite, he smiled at her-this one more convincing than the last few he hoped.

"I think this one is my favorite."

...

Jacob opened his front door to find Edward standing there, hand poised to knock.

"I saw your car pull up." Jacob answered Edward's unasked question, a fond smile gracing his features.

He pulled his pale employer in the house, drawing him into a kiss as the door closed behind them.

"I missed you." he said softly.

"I missed you too." Edward whispered intoxicated by the heat the younger man was giving off.

After another minute or so, they released each other and moved into the living room. Jacob sat at one of the arms of the couch, spreading his legs so that Edward could fit in between them. The bronze haired beauty buried his face into a well-defined chest, getting comfortable.

"Where's Seth?"

"He's upstairs sleeping. It's pretty late."

Edward could tell that Jacob was wondering why he was here at this hour, but he had to say this now. If he didn't, he knew he'd never have the courage to bring it up again-he'd keep putting off reality to live in this fairytale happy ending that never truly existed.

There was no such thing.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked him. _He could always see right through me_, Edward mused.

He would miss that.

"My father knows. He knows about us."

He could feel his russet skinned Adonis stiffen in shock under him, but continued nonetheless.

"He's not going to say anything, but he expects us to stop seeing each other by the time the wedding rolls around."

"Well that gives us a couple of months to figure out what to do right?"

Edward struggled to keep his emotions in check. He sounded so hopeful.

"That's what I came to tell you about. My father asked me to come to his house last week-he said that we had matters to discuss. Bella and her family were there too." he stopped, closing his eyes.

"What happened?" Jacob gently urged him.

"The wedding has been moved up." he said finally.

Silence.

"How long do we have?"

"Three weeks."

Jacob inhaled sharply.

"What are we going to do?"

Edward felt his throat get tight, tears dotting the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know."

* * *

**a.n.: woah, i got this out pretty quick! i think it's because of the awesome reviews i've been getting! they've completely inflated my ego(i've been walking around my house like i'm the big chiz or somethin') **

**sorry if some of it seems a little bit rushed, but i was trying to hurry and get it posted while i still could(i start school this monday*sob*)**


	5. Reciprocation

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight**

* * *

"So I've been thinking." Jacob sat with Edward in their usual position on the couch-Jacob at the arm with Edward between his legs.

_'Oh no.'_ Edward close his eyes. _'Not again.'_

"About what?" he asked anyway, even though he knew exactly what Jacob had been thinking about. Almost every conversation they'd had for the last two weeks had revolved around the exact same thing.

"About us. About how we could fix this."

"We've been through this Jake." Edward whispered "Please don't do this. Not now. We only have a week left and I don't want to spend it fighting with you."

Jacob sighed, frustrated.

"I just don't understand why this has to happen." he turned Edward's head, forcing them to make eye contact.

"I know you Edward. Maybe a little more than I should considering how we met but it happened anyway. I know you don't want to be with this Bella girl, so I'm asking you-"

His voice broke off.

"I'm begging you-please call it off. You don't have to do this. You don't have to marry her-"

"I don't have a choice Jake!" Edward interrupted, angered. "Regardless of what we want, the wedding is going to happen on schedule."

"But it doesn't have to! You just have to stand up to your father-"

Edward stood up from the couch, pacing.

"You don't understand. My father has been planning this for years! He's given me everything, and all he wants is to be ensured that our family's bloodline is carried on-"

"What about what you want?"

By now Jacob had also gotten off of the couch, standing in front of Edward.

"...what I want doesn't matter."

Jacob cupped Edward's face in his hands.

"It matters to me."

Edward pulled away, heading towards the door. Jacob followed him.

"So that's it. You're leaving?"

Edward stopped in front of the door, his back to the raven haired man.

"We both knew this day was coming Jacob. I'm sorry, but this really is the last time."

"You say that every time, but you don't really mean it-you always come back to me."

Edward ground his teeth together, bringing a hand to the door knob.

"Not this time."

Suddenly he was trapped against the door by two strong arms on either side of his head, effectively pinning him in place.

"I don't believe that. We have something here, and you're an idiot if you don't see it. You think that following someone else's plans for how to live your own life is going to make you forget how you felt? You won't be happy with her ed-and I don't like to share. If you go through with this, you'll never see me again. Is that what you want?"

It wasn't. It wasn't what he wanted at all, but he had responsibilities. He couldn't betray his father like that.

"Why are you making this so hard?"

Jacob leaned close to Edward's ear, the silence tensing the air, and in that moment the aristocrat knew what his answer would be.

'Please don't say it.' he begged silently.

"I love you Edward."

Struggling-failing- to control the overwhelming tide of emotions that swept through him at those four words, he waited for Jacob to back away from him before he slowly opened the door. Just before he could step out into the rain, Jacob left him with one last sentence that had him sprinting to his car for escape.

"And I know you love me too."

...

"...and at this time you will say your vows and I will then pronounce you husband and wife."

"Thank you father." Edward smiled politely at the priest. "We'll see you tomorrow morning for the real thing."

Once the priest had left, he turned his attention over to Bella, whose eyes were burning a hole into the floor. Her face was almost completely flushed.

"Even though it's only a rehearsal it feels real, ya know?" she peered up at him shyly.

"I know what you mean." he agreed, a tight smile stitched in place.

"Edward! Bella!"

They both looked over as Alice walked toward them, Bella's family in tow. When she finally reached them she grabbed Bella's hand.

"Your parents want to talk to you. We'll be starting the rehearsal dinner in a bit."

As Alice led the mousy girl away, Esme came to stand beside Edward. She smiled kindly at him, before pulling him into a hug.

"How are you holding up?" she asked once they'd released each other.

"I'm fine," he replied. It was starting to become an automatic response for him.

She hmm softly, meeting his eyes for a second before turning away.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Edward looked to see Esme pointedly looking at where Bella now stood, talking to her family.

"Yes, she is."

And she really was. She deserved much better than him. A man who could never really love her. He could try; he'd be good at it too. He could make her believe that she was the only thing he could ever hope to want-by the end he may even be able to convince himself. His future came to him suddenly; him growing old with Bella, having a few kids-keeping the blue blood pure.

The thought suffocated him.

Politely excusing himself, he made his way from his mother, out of the sanctuary towards the front doors of the church. It was only when he'd made it outside-leaning on the church doors to keep his self up- that he allowed his mask to slip off. He was able to breathe properly again, taking in huge gulps of air to try and calm down. Edward glanced at his pale reflection in the mirrored surface of the church doors. His skin was paler than normal; with his messy hair, tight lipped grimace and the dark bags under his eyes, he looked positively pathetic.

_'It's all his fault.'_ Edward thought miserably._ 'Why couldn't he have just listened to me and left well enough alone? I would've been fine if he hadn't...'_

He closed his eyes slowly. Even though it had been almost a week, he still remembered those cursed four words like they'd been whispered into his ear merely seconds ago.

_'I love you Edward.'_

And just like before-and the many times he'd played it over in his head- he couldn't control the flush of pleasure he got every time he thought of it.

Of him.

The words fueled him in a way-but they also tore him apart. It was so much easier when he could just pretend that their relationship wasn't spinning out of control. That it hadn't turned into something it shouldn't have. Because when Jacob had said those words, Edward wanted nothing more than to say them back-and that scared him more than anything. Those words were poison, but they made him feel happier than he could have ever imagined.

They may be just enough to get him through what was to be at least 50 years of unhappiness.

He tilted his head up to the sky and, not for the first time in the last few months, wished that someone would tell him what the right decision was.

"Edward?"

He looked over towards the one who had called his name. For a split second he thought-he hoped-that it had been someone with russet skin, short raven hair, and a smile that rivaled even the sun. He was disappointed in the realization that it was only Bella.

The woman he was to love for the rest of his life.

"They want to start the rehearsal dinner now. Is that all right?"

"Of course." Edward smiled at her, his mask slipping back on like a second skin as he followed her back to the sanctuary. As they neared the church doors, he held a door open for her to walk through-he could almost hear the teasing 'ever the gentleman' comment Jake would've more than likely made.

Though as they walked back into his own private hell he couldn't help but play those four beautiful words through his head one more time.

_'I love you Edward.'_

* * *

**a.n.: sorry for the delay! i'm still trying to get used to being back in school(curse the education system!) But just stick with me for a little bit longer! i think this story should be finished after one more chapter-two at the most. also sorry if you noticed any errors or extreme oocness(its really late and i'm about to pass out.) i'll try to get the next(the last?!) chapter out asap!**


	6. Complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Alice peered up at Edward, straightening his tie.

They were in the middle a lavish suite containing a bed, a vanity dresser, and a full length mirror in the corner so that the bride and groom would have somewhere to change before the wedding. Even though they would only need it for a few hours-the honeymoon was in a completely different location entirely-they'd gotten the most expensive rooms in the entirety of the hotel.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he decided that trying to fake a smile at this point would just further prove her doubt.

"We're going to start in a few more minutes, ok?"

"Ok."

Alice looked at him, a hesitant question catching on her lips.

"Edward-"

"Alice. Don't."

She sighed, the corners of her eyes dotting with tears.

"This isn't fair." she made one more adjustment to his tie before moving towards the vanity mirror across the room. She grabbed a tissue from the desk, dabbing it lightly over her eyes so as not to ruin her makeup.

"I hate him for making you do this." she sniffed. Edward walked toward her, enveloping her in a tight embrace. He pulled away after a moment, a hand on either side of her shoulder.

"It'll all turn out okay- you'll see."

She smiled sadly at him, lightly touching his arm before moving for the door. She reached into her purse, grabbing for the black walky- talky inside.

"One hour left people!" she instantly reverted to planning mode. "Where the hell are my flowers Louie? And my ice sculpture? They should've been here an hour ago- I hope you know I'm taking this out of your bill..."

Her voice trailed off as she made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. Edward sank down onto the bed, the strength seeping out of his very pores. He held his head in his hands, trying to quell the sense of absolute doubt and dread that threatened to overtake him. He wasn't sure if he could do this. Could he really live his life based on what his father wanted for him? Could he sacrifice however many years he had left devoted to a women he had no hope of really loving? Just the thought of it made him sick.

He thought of Jacob. He thought of Jacob, him, and Seth living in that tiny tan house that he had come to love so much. Thought of the life that they could have-that Jacob had offered- if he could just stand up to his father. He closed his eyes and imagined, just for a second, that he didn't go through with the wedding. That he stood up to his father, ran back to Jacob, and lived the rest of his days how he wanted to. He imagined Jacob, looking just as beautiful as the last time he'd seen him-even more now, because he knew that this time Edward was there to stay. Imaginary Jacob smiled at him, taking his subconscious breath away. He reached a hand towards him only to catch air.

Then he opened his eyes, and there was no Jacob. There was no sunshine. Just him-alone in an oversized suite. He stood up from the bed, going towards the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Rubbing a hand over his face, he straightened his suit. He ignored what he knew could only be a look of utter resignation in his eyes, and started to practice what his 'I do' smile was going to look like.

"Edward?"

He looked up abruptly; fixing his eyes on the source of the gentle voice that had called out to him.

"Mom."

Esme walked inside hesitantly, grabbing a tissue from the vanity desk as she approached her son. She handed it to him.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, looking worried.

It was only then that Edward realized he had been crying.

He hastily wiped at his eyes with the tissue, avoiding her gaze- which was at the moment burning a hole into his face.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" Edward asked distantly, training his eyes instead on his mother's reflection in the mirror.

"Are you happy?"

Startled, Edward turned to face her. He prepared what had become his automated response to the frequently asked question.

"Of course I am-why would you ask me that? It's my wedding," he tried to joke feebly. "This is the happiest day of my life."

Esme looked troubled as she chose her next words carefully.

"It's just that you haven't really been yourself these past few months. You've always been quiet but lately you've been near mute. At first I thought maybe it was just nerves, but I can't help but wonder if this whole thing was just a mistake." she looked directly into his eyes as she said what she did next.

"Edward, tell me the truth- and don't just say that you're fine if you're not. Do you want to go through with this? Do you want to get married?"

He was prepared to lie-really he was...but he was just so tired.

"No."

Edward regretted telling her immediately. A look of absolute despair came over her face, and she appeared to be struggling not to cry.

"Oh Edward," she turned him towards her, trying to get him to look at her. "Why would you let it get this far? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry." he whispered, going back to sit on the foot of the bed. "I knew how important this was to you and him. I didn't want to disappoint you."

Esme moved to sit beside him, sighing to herself.

"He wasn't always like this you know." she said softly.

Edward looked at her questioning.

"What happened?"

"He was such a compassionate man. The kindest person I'd ever known." she twisted her hands in her lap. "When we were young, our families had arranged for us to be married just like this. At the time I couldn't have been happier, and I thought he felt the same. It wasn't until much later that I found out that he'd been in love with someone else."

Edward stared at her in shock.

"Then why-" he managed

"Why did he marry me?" she looked at him with an amused expression on her face. "Because he was so much like you. He didn't want to disappoint anyone-he was scared. We did eventually marry, but Carlisle continued the affair. When your grandfather found out about it, he was furious."

Edward thought about grandpa henry, the stern old man he'd barely met before his death.

"Your father almost gave up his birthright-he was prepared to sacrifice everything..." she trailed off, looking for the entire world like she had lost her way.

"Mom?"

"Your grandfather told Carlisle not to go looking around for his lover, because he had paid them off-told them to leave town and never come back. Carlisle believed him.

"What really happened?"

"Something bad. Something that no doubt left many permanent scars." she broke off.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because he told me. He wanted me to help him escape from this life, and I would've too." she looked up at her son, eyes pleading him to understand.

"I didn't find out that Henry had lied to him until years later, when he was on his death bed. I know I should've told your father the truth once I found out, but I just loved him so much! I didn't want to lose him, and I knew I would the second he found out what had really happened. I've regretted that decision all these years, but it doesn't matter because in the end I lost him anyway."

Edward looked at his mom-really looked at her for what seemed like the first time ever. She met his gaze, and he acknowledged a strength in her that was foreign to her usually passive persona.

"The man I loved died a long time ago, and I didn't do a thing to stop it." she shook her head. "Don't put that kind of burden on that poor girl's shoulders. It'll tear her apart."

She touched his shoulder.

"Edward, you could never disappoint me. I love you so much and I just want you to be happy."

Edward closed his eyes, feeling an enormous weight lift off of him at her words. It had sure as hell taken its time, but that sign he had asked for had shown itself.

"Can you cover for me for about twenty minutes?"

...

Edward stood at the altar, emanating nervousness. This was it. He smiled at his brother and best man Emmett, who had just shot him thumbs up. He looked around the crowded galleria hall, studying all the people waiting for the main event to begin-one half was family and friends, the other half he'd never seen before in his life.

Abruptly, the pianist stopped playing his soft background music and was joined by an entire symphony to perform the ever cliché and played out 'wedding march.' He watched, heart pounding like a jackhammer in his ribcage, as one by one people came spilling into the room; brides maids, the flower girl, the pillow boy, and-finally-a stunning beauty in all white being led across the threshold by her father. They moved slowly, and in time to the music- much to Edwards's impatience. They finally made it to him, and Edward extended a hand for Bella to take.

As she took his hand, her father Charlie released her-albeit reluctantly- and they took their place in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all. It is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you..."

By this point Edward had tuned out the preachers calm voice- as had most of the room he suspected. He did not snap back to attention until he heard-

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take this woman, Isabella Swan, to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, better or worse, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, better or worse, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

The preacher smiled, looking towards the audience.

"And if anyone knows a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace"

Silence.

"I object."

A loud quantity of murmurs and whispers erupted around the room, everyone looking for the source of the words that dare disrupt such a sacred event.

"I object."

As it was spoken a second time, looks of absolute confusion overcame the crowd as one by one they realized that the phrase had come from the groom himself.

"Edward?" Bella looked at him, her eyes quickly flooding with confused tears. He took both of her hands into his.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he began sincerely. "But I can't marry you. I'm in love with someone-"

"-I know." she interrupted. She smiled at his dumbfounded expression. "I'm not a complete airhead-I've always known." she freed her hand so that she could touch his face. "You should go to them."

Edward stared at her in awe for a second, before gathering her into a hug.

"Thank you." he whispered into her ear before pulling away.

"Edward."

The man in question steeled himself, walking away from the alter and his would-be-bride to meet his father. He looked Carlisle in the eye, for the first time in his life not afraid.

"We raised you right. We've given you everything-_I_ have given you everything! Do you think that I'm going to let you throw everything I've worked for away for some _whore_-?"

_SLAP!_

The blow echoed across the room, resonating with a loud vibration. The gasps of surprise were immediate and audible-even Carlisle seemed taken aback.

"He's not a whore, and if you don't stop calling him that I swear to god that I'll kill you." Edward said fiercely.

He looked around, studying his family's reactions to this new found information. Alice didn't seem all that surprised, Rosalie was too busy checking herself out in her compact, and Emmett seemed to not so subtly be mouthing to jasper 'you owe me twenty bucks.' all in all not the worst reaction out of the hundreds that they could've had.

Carlisle seemed to have recovered enough from the blow to speak again.

"Consider yourself disowned, because you are no longer my son." he rubbed his bruised cheek, wincing slightly.

"Doesn't matter." Edward said, smirk etched on his features.

"What are you talking about?" his father narrowed his eyes.

"Before the wedding, I made a little trip to the bank- I've cleared all my accounts. I'll have plenty to live comfortably for the rest of my life-so I guess I should thank you for that."

Carlisle's face turned a sickly red, his anger nearly causing steam to come out of his ears.

"I thought you were a man, but you're just a little bitch aren't you?" he sneered. "He's just going to hurt you in the end, and when he does I won't be there to help you."

Edward looked at the man that had once controlled him, and could only muster up a strong sense of pity.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, but I think it's time you learned the truth-"

"Edward." Esme appeared beside him, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. I'm ready to tell him. You have to go now." Edward nodded in understanding, and made his way towards the door. He turned back one last time to look at his family. He nodded to his brothers, smiling at Alice and Bella-Rosalie was still stuck in her compact- before walking out of the door. Just as the doors shut, he could hear Esme's voice float down the hall to him.

"...something you should know...your father didn't pay Sam off…."

...

"Jacob!"

Edward burst into the house, running from room to room.

"Edward?" a voice sounded from the kitchen. He ran to it.

"Seth." he panted out, loosening his tie as he tried to catch his breath.

"Where's Jacob?"

"I don't now. He's been gone for a couple of hours."

"He didn't say where he was going?"

"He seemed pretty out of it-said something about going back to where it all started...I'm not sure what he meant by- hey! Where are you going?"

The bronze haired man was running towards his car.

"I know where he is." he shouted.

"Edward!"

He turned back to see Seth, vulnerability replacing the always grinning boy's expression.

"Bring him home."

His eyes softened.

"I will."

...

Edward sped down the road, urging his vehicle to go even faster.

He was going back to where it all started. Edward knew where he was. Just thinking about it brought back the memories of him-

_-sitting in the park, confused. As expected of him, he had just a few hours ago proposed to his betrothed Isabella Swan. She had, of course, said yes. He should be ecstatic-he should be out celebrating with her and their family. What he couldn't figure out though, was why he was instead sitting on an empty park bench, looking out at the lake._

_The moment he had proposed to the girl, he was overcome by a surprising amount of remorse-like it wasn't the right thing to do. Which was absurd-_he_ was being absurd. He was going to get up right now and go back to apologize for leaving right after-_

_"Penny for your thoughts?"_

_Edward looked up and was startled to see a young man standing before him. He was even more taken back by the thought that went through his head._

_'I've never seen anyone so beautiful.'_

_Blaming the strange thought on his apparently delusional-for he _had_ to be crazy for thinking it-mind he turned his attention back to the boy at hand who, he realized much to his chagrin, he'd been staring at this whole time._

_"It's nothing." he said finally, keeping his answer purposefully vague. He wasn't about to tell some stranger about why he'd been sitting on this bench staring at a lake for the last half hour._

_The young man didn't look very convinced, but he let the matter drop regardless._

_"Sure." the young man dropped unceremoniously into the open space on the bench beside Edward, gazing at him with an intensity that was making the young aristocrat very uncomfortable._

_'I'm not about to be stilted by some random kid,' he thought stubbornly and turned to meet the boys eyes._

_And everything changed._

_It was like once he looked he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was lost, without a hope of ever finding his way out-and what scared him the most was that he didn't want to. He could tell that the stranger had the same thought-could feel it._

_To this day he still doesn't know who moved first, but before he could comprehend it they were wrapped in an airtight embrace, and by the time Edward was able to breathe again he was pinned to a tree, being thrust into by a stranger whom he'd felt like he'd known all his life. He'd never done anything like this before, but it all felt so _natural_-like they were made for each other. It was only after he'd come down from the high of his climax that he realized exactly what he had done._

_...and he wanted to do it again._

_Before he could act on it, he forced himself to roughly pull his cloths back on, hurrying away from the young man who was still catching his breath. He too was feeling a little unsteady on his feet, but he forced his body forward-and the only thing strong enough to cease his stride was a husky voice that sent violent shivers down his still sensitive skin._

_"Come see me again." he turned to see the young man-who's beautiful russet skin glowed in the moonlight-writing on a small piece of paper what he assumed must've been an address._

_"This will never happen again." he said, voice firm. Why didn't he believe that?_

_Though it was dark he could see the outline of a smirk on the boy's face. The russet skinned stranger put the paper down on the bench they'd sat on an eternity ago and walked away, disappearing in the night._

_It was only after he was sure the boy was gone, did Edward go to retrieve the paper-an old receipt, he later realized. He planned to throw it away-he really did. But he couldn't bring himself to do it._

_He went looking for him three weeks later._

Edward came to a stop right behind that old bench-only it wasn't empty today.

"Jacob."

The man in question tensed at his voice, turning around to face the paler of the two. He stood up when he saw who it was, a look of absolute relief smoothing out his features. As they approached each other, it occurred to Edward that maybe Jacob wasn't as confident as he thought.

"Nice suit."

They met each other halfway, and Edward allowed Jacob-his Jacob- to pull him into a tight hug.

"You were taking so long-I was a little worried that you wouldn't pick me." he felt the admission come out in hot pants on his ear. Edward closed his eyes, finally at peace for the first time that day.

"Of course I picked you." he pulled away enough to make eye contact with his lover. "I love you."

Jacob looked stunned, before one of his sunny smiles split his face in half.

"Good to know." his grin slipped from his face, leaving him frowning thoughtfully. "I'm not rich Edward. I can't give you the life you're used to-"

"Actually," Edward interrupted. "I've got it covered"

Jacob raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh you do, do you?"

Edward grinned for the first time in ages.

"As a matter a fact." he took a check out of his breast pocket. "I'm buying your services."

Jacob took the check, looking at Edward with a suspicious smile. The smile melted once he saw the amount on the check.

"Holy- Edward this is a lot of zeroes."

"I know." Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck. "That should be enough for you to go into an early retirement." he looked serious for a second. "I don't want you to have any other clients but me. I want you to belong to me for the rest of our lives; to let me support you, and take care of you- to keep you safe. I don't want you to ever have to need for anything again Jake- all you have to do is say yes.

"Shit." Jacobs's voice broke with a half laugh-half chuckle. "No one says stuff like that anymore ed."

Edward rolled his eyes at him.

"Instead of ruining the moment, you should probably tell me your answer."

Jacob pretended to think about it for a few seconds, and then pulled Edward in for a searing kiss.

"How could I refuse?"

* * *

**a.n.: Woohhh! i finally finished! (just in time for the three day weekand) i'm kinda rushing this out right before i go to bed(tired as heeellll) and get ready for school tomorrow(and my spell check is acting stupid) so sorry for any errors, but other than that i'm pretty proud of myself!**

**betcha didnt see the subtle sam/carlisle thing coming! i sure as hell didnt(maybe i'll do a story actually going into better detail about what happened between them...i'm not sure if there are any sam/carlisle fans reading this though.)**

**anywho, to end off this overly long a.n. i'd like to thank every awesome individual that reviewed this story. so thank you: Prince Ang3|, Gigglefaries101, Narcoleptic86, Jazzwell, Black Sheeba, Sibaruneko, Petereed,  
Foofiiee, Kissimi- and last but not least-Kitiara81 and Marie One who reviewed almost every chapter-i hope you'll  
still be there and reading in the future.**


End file.
